My Little Pony: Applejack's Barn
by Pizzema1334
Summary: This is clop and contains mature content. This is the finished product. Applejack kidnaps all of the mane six individually and forces them into sexual activity. With each one comes a different fate, and Applejack knows just how to keep them all quiet.
1. Liquid Candy

Applejack was awoken by a loud bringing to the right of her. She waved her hoof madly at the alarming sound; hitting the alarm clock over and over until the annoying sequence of shrills stopped, leaving only echoes in her mind. She uncovered her sheets and sat straight up. The orange land pony stared wearily into oblivion. After only a minute of silence, she shook her head and started out of her room. She walked as quiet as she could down the hallway, hoping the noisy clanks of her hooves wouldn't waken any of her family. She wouldn't want to be caught trottin' around at three in the morning with no purpose. The moment the anxious pony was out the front door, her pace quickened into a gallant trot. She almost ran until she reached the big, red barn of Sweet Apple Acres.  
Inside the barn, the atmosphere was cold and dark. Not even a cat (whom posses sensational eyesight) could make its way through the darkness of the barn. Blindly, Applejack waved her hoof to the left, trying to find a lantern she'd left there earlier that day. She clanked on many metal odd and ends, but couldn't seem to land right on it. She tapped here and there, but only found screws and bolts.  
"Where in the hay is it?" She muttered angrily to herself in her thick, county accent.  
Just to be sure, the orange mare felt to the right of her, and instantly found the lantern. She couldn't believe her instincts had let her down like that. Oh, well. She lit the light and held it to illuminate the area around her. She held the glowing item in her teeth and started off towards one of the nearby stables. The layers of hay and grass in the stable made her walk awkwardly. She tripped and stumbled over her hooves, but managed to keep herself on her hooves. The lantern dimly illuminated only a couple feet in front of the pony, and as she got closer to the back of the stable, it began to reveal what she'd come there for.  
In the far right corner of the stable, there was a little, pink pony tied down. She was shaking and whining, but the high-pitched cries were muffled by the ball gag in her mouth. Her long, pink (and once curly hair) had gone flat like soda. Applejack flashed her an eerie, mischievous grin. Pinkie Pie looked up at the orange pony. She was both terrified and obfuscated by the actions of who she thoughtwas her friend.  
Just earlier that evening, Applejack had invited Pinkie Pie to help repaint the inside of her barn. Because of Pinkie's determination to help anypony who needed help, she accepted the invite. When she entered the barn, the atmosphere had seemed manic enough for painting. There were ladders set up on the sides of the barn and a few large paint cans set in the center of the barn. The only thing missing was Applejack. Pinkie gallantly got to work, unbeknownst of the fait which would reside in the near future.  
She took out the thick paint brush and lathered the walls with a new shade of light-brown. Although she had the thought of Applejack's absence being odd, she didn't search for her or take it that seriously. She simply assumed she was late.  
After Pinkie Pie had been working for a whole minute, and was then off-guard humming a little tune to herself, Applejack quietly approached the pink mare with all her stealth. Oblivious, the pink mare continued to paint and hum. Droplets of sweat began to form on Applejack's forehead as she got closer and closer to Pinkie Pie. She wouldn't want alarm her. She had to be invisible if this were to work out. Luckily for her, the hay silenced the clanking of her hooves. Quickly and quietly, Applejack threw her arm around Pinkie Pie, covering the pink pony's mouth with her hoof. At first, she didn't respond due to her trusting her friend, and thinking she was just being goofy.  
"Oh, they, Thappleack." She spoke in muffles under the pony's hoof. Her clear, wet slobber dripped all down Applejack's hoof.  
Applejack silenced the pink mare with an aggressive, "Shhhh!"  
In confusion, Pinkie Pie silenced herself. Applejack smiled as her dastardly thoughts filled her mind. She dragged the pink pony to the other side of the barn. Surprisingly, Pinkie didn't struggle. She was more confused than anything, and had no expectation that her own friend would hurt her in any way. Applejack lead the pony into one of the stables closest to the barn door, knowing she wouldn't want to travel that far later that night. She pushed her down into the pile of hay, hard, leaving a hoof print on her back. She cried out from the unexpected pain. The orange pony then stepped on Pinkie's back, and held her arms back, restraining her from any movement. Her struggles and squirms encouraged Applejack to push harder on her back. She cried out from the exhilarating, but bad pain.  
"Oh shush up!" Applejack demanded. "Strugglin' ain't gonna getcha nowhere!"  
Pinkie's body struggled more, but her heart had already given in. Applejack reached to her right, picking up some rope she had stored in the compartment that had been built into the stable. She slid it in front of Pinkie Pie to her chest, then pulled. She tied the rope Pinkie's arms and stomach, making movement near impossible. Using the second conveniently placed rope, she tied Pinkie Pie's legs together, which turned out to be much easier. She tied them tight, so she could neither walk nor kick.  
Lastly, Applejack dug deep into the compartment, pulling out a ball gag. It was around 15 inches long, and had a large, black ball in the center. She placed the ball in her mouth and yanked furiously back and tied it at the back of her head. The ball was so far back in Pinkie's mouth, she felt like gagging.  
"I'll be back for you later tonight." She said, and left the barn. Just like that.

"I told you I'd be back." Applejack said in an almost boastful tone. "Ah never lie, do I?"  
Pinkie simply looked up at her. She didn't nod. She just spat out a series of gobbledygook. Pinkie's struggle to speak was rather amusing to Applejack. She let out a laugh and the taunting only made Pinkie cry more. She finally undid the ball gag and allowed her to talk. Pinkie took in several deep, long gasps.  
"What are you going to do with me?" she cried out.  
Applejack was silent but hushed the pony with the wave of a hoof to her lips. "Now." She started. "What Ah'm telling you here is important. Don't you ever, ever speak of tonight to anypony. Ya hear?"  
Pinkie Pie growled at the pony. "Or else what? What are you even gonna do to me, anyway?"  
"Calm down lil' filly. Now listen up. If you tell anypony 'bout tonight, Ah can promise ya, your little 'gator'll be in for it."  
"G-Gummy? What are you talking about?"  
The orange pony reached for a small cage hidden underneath the hay. She pulled it out. It was covered in hay and protected by a light blue cloth. Smiling wickedly, she uncovered the cage, revealing a small, green, toothless alligator.  
"Gummy!" The pink pony cried with watering eyes. "D-Don't hurt him!"  
Applejack smiled and recovered the cage.  
"If you ever wanna see dis 'gator alive 'gain, You'd better not speak a' tonight to nopony!"  
Pinkie nodded her head in agreement. She'd do anything to keep her baby alligator safe from harm. She knew he'd be safe, but she was frightened for herself.  
"Wh-what are you gonna do to me?" she asked for the third time with watery eyes, knowing there was no escape.  
"Don't getcha yaself all worked up. Obviously, Ah ain't lookin' to kill ya, or I wouldn't've threatened ya not to tell nopony."  
Pinkie stared up helplessly. She was a bit relieved, but still scared as well, not knowing what was in store for her. Applejack's eyes did glow along with her greedy desire. Without warming, the orange pony forced the still-tied-down mare onto her back. She untied her legs, letting them spread apart and reveal her mare-hood.  
"Ah'm thinking we can do this nice and quick. No screamin' now. Wouldn't want to wake the fam'ly."  
Pinkie was still confused, and hadn't a clue what was going to happen. She knew it'd be bad enough that she might scream, but it wouldn't be bad enough to kill her. At this point, she simply closed her eyes, clenched her teeth and hoped for the best. Seeing the signs of her acceptance, Applejack took her chance. She dove down, shoving her face into Pinkie Pie's juicy pussy. Pinkie opened her eyes wide, shocked from her friend's action.  
The orange land pony sucked hardly on the cunt, slurping up all of its succulent juices. Pinkie's mare-hood tasted like cotton candy and cake frosting. It was sweet and delicious. She stuck her tongue deep into her mare-hood. She licked the inner walls with her tongue and sucked harder than she ever had. The pink pony relaxed and threw her head back in delight. It felt better than anything Pinkie had experienced yet. Applejack pushed her tongue in further, letting her tongue catch the newly released goop from the top. She didn't release until her tongue received every last drop. She slid her tongue back out and licked her clit with her rough tongue. She was hungry for Pinkie's juices. She licked and licked over and over again, bring the pink pony uninfected bliss. Finally, Applejack was rewarded with a fresh batch of Pinkie's beyond satisfying cum. She licked up every last drop of the pink mare's tasty juices. Pinkie squealed in delight and laughed from how the orange mare's tongue tickled her clit.  
Applejack rose from Pinkie's pot of gold and licked her lips of the remaining juices in satisfaction. Pinkie stared at her with a goofy smile glued to her face.  
"Like ah said," Applejack said in a calm tone. "Don't tell nopony this ever happened."  
Pinkie Pie smiled. "Okie Dokie! Could you untie me now?"


	2. No Pain, No Gain

"One down," Applejack said to herself trotting into town. "Four to go." She smiled at the thought of all her friends; Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy. She'd already gotten Pinkie Pie. Who next? Fluttershy she knew would give in easy to protect any of her animals, but when was she ever out of her cottage long enough to snatch one up. Rarity would've been a knock-out, but what excuse could she have to need her in the barn? Twilight Sparkle would be easy to have fun with, but then again, she had the same problem as Rarity. Rainbow Dash… She was rough! She'd be a fighter, which would only be more enjoyable for her. And, she could come up with an easy excuse to have her come down to the barn! This was perfect.  
Applejack trotted along, making her way toward the cloud she knew Rainbow would be sleeping on. It was 2 in the afternoon, which was her normal naptime. She made her way all the way to the edge of town, near a long path. Rainbow Dash always slept there, knowing nopony would bother her. A series of high-pitched snores could be heard from below.  
"'Ay, Rainbow Dash!" Applejack called up.  
The snoring stopped and a pitiful, haggard pony looked down from the cloud. Her rainbow mane looked even more unbrushed than normal, and crust was forming around her rose eyes.  
"Applejack!" the cyan pegasus complained. "It's Two-Thirty in the afternoon! You know I'm trying to sleep!" She held her hoof to her mouth and yawned. "Well, what do you want?"  
"Could you, uh.." She stopped to think of a valid excuse for a moment. "Do you think you could come to da barn dis evenin'? There's a new stunt I'd like to try, but Ah need your assistance. Ya think you can make it?"  
Rainbow Dash almost seemed angry in response. "Seriously? That's what you woke me up for?"  
Applejack smiled at her. "Sorta. Please, Rainbow? It'd mean 'lot to me."  
Rainbow Dash was still pretty pissed, but agreed, knowing her jagged feelings would disappear as quickly as they'd came. "Okay. I'll be there around 8. Just don't wake me up again. I need to catch some Zs. It's been a long day."  
Happy the invitation was accepted, Applejack trotted off to the farm, eager to make preparations for the upcoming night.

"Okay, Applejack, I'm here. What's this new stunt you wanted to try out so bad?"  
Rainbow Dash examined the barn. There wasn't much inside. Just a few stacks of hay, a couple crates, but mostly, no Applejack. Rainbow Dash was utterly confused. Applejack had never let her hanging when they made a plan, and Dash was even a few minutes late. She rubbed her head from being bewildered.  
"Applejack!" She called out once more. "I'm here!"  
There was no answer, only silence. Rainbow Dash was pissed. First, she was waken up from her nap just to make plans to come down there, and then, when she makes time just to see her the bitch doesn't even show up! How rude! Rainbow Dash snorted.  
"I knew I shouldn't've bothered showing up!" She growled angrily, hoping Applejack was in an area she could hear. She started towards the door.  
"Oops! Sorry I was late?" Applejack hollered from the back of the room, not wanting her prey to get away.  
Rainbow Dash turned around in shock. She hadn't heard the barn door open or anything. How could she've gotten in so fast, yet so quietly. Dash stared in confusion and amazement.  
"Big Macintosh needed help in da fields! I hope you can forgive me." For the element of honesty, she knew she was spewing a lot of bullshit.  
"Oh." Rainbow Dash's face turned crimson, knowing she'd misjudged her friend. "You wanna just do this stunt?"  
"You bet," AJ replied. "Now. You go into that stable o're there, and I'll be in this one here." Applejack ran to the stable directly across from Dash's. "On da count 'a three run, when I say 'when' dodge to the left, fly upward and loop to dis stable here." She dug her hoof into the ground where she stood to show she was speaking of her own area. "What I do'll be the real stunt, but you don't gatta worry 'bath that. You ready?"  
Rainbow unfolded her wings and arched her back. "Ready!" She licked her lips in ambition.  
Applejack scraped her hoof against the ground. Her eyes narrowed. She had it all planned out. There was no way she couldn't be successful if this all worked just the way she planned.  
"Three….Two…One. Go!"  
Simultaneously, Applejack and Rainbow Dash ran towards each other. Their hooves clanked hard on the ground. It seemed to be mere seconds until their paths met. When Rainbow Dash was only three feet in front of her, she yelled, "When!"  
Quickly, Rainbow Dash dodged to the left, and unexpectedly, Applejack dodged to her right (Dashie's left) and pounced on the cyan pony. The winged pony began to struggle and flap in confusion.  
"Wh-What are you doing?" She asked in a shaky voice.  
Applejack looked down at the struggling blue mare. She stepped her back legs onto her legs and shoved one hoof onto her chest. Using her left hoof, she took off her brown cowgirl hat. Underneath, she hid a pile of rope, long enough to tie down a full-grown man. Rainbow Dash's rose eyes grew.  
"Applejack I'm serious… Wh-What are you-"  
Applejack slid the rope behind Rainbow Dash, pulled and tied. Her arms were forced to stay by her sides and her wings were tied down to her back. The only thing left to tie were her legs.  
"Applejack!" She cried out. "This isn't funny anymore!"  
Applejack looked down and smiled, "Nopony's laughin', are they?"  
Applejack continued to her legs. She wrapped the rope around her hind legs and tied them tight.  
"Applejack! Wh-What are you doing?"  
Ignoring the cries of the pegasus, Applejack dragged the blue pony by her rainbow tail all the way to the same stable she'd got Pinkie in the previous night. She set her in a pile of hay to comfort her. It's not like she wanted her to be uncomfortable or feel pain. She was her friend. All she desired was the sweet reward the night had in store for her. Her little, pink tongue glided across her lips with such naughty thoughts.  
"I'll be back lat'r t'night." The orange mare informed her.  
"What are you go to do with me?" she asked in a quivery voice.  
Applejack's eyes lit up suddenly. "Ah, dat's right!"  
After Rainbow had spoken up, Applejack remembered she'd forgotten to put a ball gag in her mouth. She wouldn't want her screaming and hollering in the middle of the night. Somepony might come down and find her there. Then, Applejack'd be in major trouble, which was a risk she couldn't take. She grabbed the ball gag hidden in the stable and tied it tightly around Rainbow Dash's head, making the ball tickle the back of her throat. She could just barely breathe the strap was so tight and far into her mouth.  
"Now." Applejack started calmly. "I'll be back for you later tonight."  
Rainbow Dash argued with her through the gagging ball. Her words were a scramble of unrecognizable gibberish. Her rose eyes looked up innocently at the pony. Applejack almost felt bad for the poor pony. Her pretty eyes were watering up and her body looked stiff and sore.  
Feeling a little guilty, Applejack turned around. "Like, Ah said. I'll be back tonight." She walked out of the stable and right out of the farm, leaving the cyan pony sad and tied up.

A ray of moonlight peeked through the barn door as it slowly opened. Dread fled into Rainbow Dash's soul. She didn't know what was going to happen, but she obviously wasn't going to like it if Applejack had to die her down to get her to do it. Her rose eyes widened as she entered with a brightly illuminating lantern. She immediately stared in Rainbow's direction. Her green eyes lit up with ambition as she stared directly at Rainbow Dash. Every hoof-step she took towards her made Rainbow Dash feel more like throwing up and running away. Her stomach grew queasy and her soul ran, abandoning her as a cold, empty shell.  
"I'm gonna let you speak," Applejack said when she stood right in front of Dash. "But if you yell dat ball's going right back in your mouth."  
Applejack untied the ball gag from Dash's mout. She, just like Pinkie, swallowed several gulps of air. The substance filled her lungs like magic. Applejack looked down with a creepy, uninviting smile.  
"Wh-What are you gonna do to me?" Her voice shook and squeaked.  
"First, we're gonna need to get you somewhere else."  
Applejack dug her head under Rainbow Dash and hoisted her onto her back. She was light weight, and could easily be carried.  
"We're only going to the other side of the barn."  
Rainbow Dash remained silent, not knowing what to say. She didn't answer when she asked, "What are you gonna do with me?" the first hundred times, so why would she then? The ride was kind of fun, Dash had to admit, but her heart was too panicked to enjoy it.  
Applejack set Dash down easily on the ground.  
"Listen here," she instructed. "Nopony's gonna be told about what 'appens tonight. Ya hear?"  
"Oh, yeah?" Rainbow Dash said a bit too cockily. "Just what are _you _going to do if I do tell somepony?"  
Applejack smiled. She pushed Dash to turn her around. In front of her was a large, dark old-fashioned furnace. The heated machine was large and ran on coal. There may have even been a little fire inside if somepony were to set it that high.  
Applejack used her front hoof and dug in the hay. She pulled out a medium-sized black box. She opened it and scooted it up to Dash to look into. She gaped at the contents it held within. Old, family pictures of her as a filly with her mom and dad. There were only about fifty, but they were the only pictures she had of them left. One she saw was her mother holding her under her big, white wing. Another was her father (whom she resembled much) holding her when she was only a couple months old. There was even one taken when she took her first flight. She looked at them in awe.  
"How did you get these?"  
Applejack laughed.  
"That ain't important. What's important is that in anypony finds out about tonight, all of 'em are goin' into the fire."  
Rainbow's eyes grew and almost began to water. All that left her mouth was a quick, silent, "No."  
"So… Nopony's gonna know about this, right?"  
Rainbow Dash obediently, but reluctantly nodded her head.  
"Good girl. Don't get too freaked, now."  
Slowly, but gently, Applejack turned Rainbow Dash over onto her belly. At this point, Rainbow Dash let her. She didn't want to make her mad. That could've encouraged her to burn the pictures for no reason. Applejack took some more rope and tied Rainbow's legs to her back, forcing her to arc her back dramatically.  
"I'd still like to at least know what you're doing."  
Applejack ignored the cyan pony's remark and continued off in the back of the corner. The silence was awkward. All Dash could hear was the sound of the land pony ruffling through some objects. She didn't know what she was doing, or what she was looking for, but she got extremely nervous.  
"Ah! Got it!" She finally yelled from behind her.  
Rainbow Dash was curious to know what she'd got herself a hold of, but at the same time, she was afraid to find out. She would wait until Applejack told her what is was. She couldn't wait until morning, and this long night ahead would just be a memory.  
"Are you ready?" Applejack asked.  
"Ready for what?" Dash asked nervously.  
"Just brace yourself." The orange pony warned.  
Dash's body tensed. She was afraid of what would happen, but she was ready to just get it over with. She closed her eyes and tried to prepare for anything.  
In a sodden moment, Dash heard a high-pitched hitting sound from behind. A split second later came a vehement pain on her backside. She cried out from the sudden whack. Her heart then sank and her eyes widened when she knew it was just the first of many.  
Holding a long, slender stick in her mouth, Applejack gave Dash another good thirty whacks on her backside. Every hit was more painfully than the last. Rainbow Dash's eyes watered from the pain and every couple whacks another cry escaped from her mouth.  
"What's wrong Dash?" Applejack taunted. "I thought you were a big girl I thought you could 'andle anything."  
Rainbow looked up pitifully at her friend. Tears then streamed down her face.  
"Please stop! I'd do anything! I can't take it anymore! Please!"  
Applejack laughed at the pony's pleading. "If I got to stop now I'll burn ev'ry picture in dat box!"  
"No! Ugh! How much longer?"  
Applejack thought for a moment. "I don't know. As long as Ah don't get bored, you're just out 'a luck."  
There was a short high-pitched ding.  
"Well, there's the bell."  
"Wh-what bell?"  
Rainbow once again had no sight of AJ, and could only hear her shuffling around. The salty tears were it. She'd never be thought of as "strong" or "fearless" by her anymore. Just a wimp.  
"Now you'd better get yourself ready for this!" Applejack warned.  
Rainbow Dash clenched her teeth. She knew this would only be worse.  
Quickly, Applejack thrusted a burning hot, branding iron into the side of Rainbow's ass. She screamed out from the strong pain. She could feel her flesh burning and smell it in the air. Smoke came out where the banding iron was pushed in. The pain from whipping was nothing compared to this.  
"Take it off! Take it off! Take it off! Take it off!" She said very quickly and quietly in a higher voice. "In the name of Celestia, take it off!"  
Applejack finally removed the hot iron from Rainbow's plot. Tears streamed down her face uncontrollably. Applejack moved to the front of her.  
"Why are you doing this?" she asked in a desperate tone.  
Applejack just stared at her and smiled.  
"This isn't funny! I'm seriously suffering, and you don't even care! I know you have kinks, we all do! Maybe you should try waiting for somepony who'd actually enjoy this!"  
Applejack put her head down.  
"Alright. I'll make ya feel better, then let you go."  
Rainbow didn't question how she'd make her feel better, she just let her do whatever. It couldn't be any worse than anything she'd been through tonight. She was just glad all the pain was over.  
Applejack made her way to the back of Rainbow Dash, which minutes before she had beaten vigorously, and kneeled down in front of the plot. She stuck her tongue out, and let it glide across the scars on her back side. Rainbow shuttered from the tickles, but she had to admit, it did make her feel better. Her tongue went up, down, and all around. She glided her little, pink tongue all around the pegasus' ass, just avoiding the crack. She then licked all around her big, black burn mark, which really made Rainbow feel good. She licked all around until her ass was completely wet with her sticky saliva.  
"How was that?" Applejack asked when she finished.  
"That was…" The pegasus' blue cheeks turned crimson. "To be honesty, pretty relaxing," she admitted.  
"Well, that'll be all for you."  
Applejack untied Rainbow Dash completely, allowing her to finally move.  
"So, uh… When can I get my pictures back?"  
Applejack said nothing, but got out a big box from the rummage she'd been looking through earlier, located a few feet behind Dash.  
"After I tied you up, I put your stuff with every other ponies that I'm keeping."  
Rainbow Dash looked in the box to see her pictures, a covered box, and another box.  
"What are those?"  
"Oh these?" She first pulled out the covered box. "This is just gummy. I've been havin' to feed him, but he ain't dat bad." Next, she pulled out the other box and opened it. Inside was a pretty, hoof-stitched dress with golden beads and velvet cloth. "This… This is just the first dress Rarity ever made."


	3. Take Two

It was awkward going to Sugar Cube Corner for Rainbow Dash. It was the next day, and she knew Pinkie Pie had been a hostage of Applejack, just like she was. She didn't know exactly what had been done to her, but she seemed perfectly fine yesterday, so it must've not been as dramatic as what had happened to her. It was awkward to go out in public in general for Dash. She had wore her tail in a dangly bun stile to try and hide her marks. She hoped nopony (and especially her friends) would notice anything. They'd speak up in concern, and she couldn't think of an excuse. She knew that Pinkie Pie hadn't been through the same thing she had just by looking at her. She was perfectly fine, and she wore her tail just the same as she always had.  
"What's up, Pinkie?" Rainbow asked in the most casual voice she could force.  
"Not, much, Dashie!" She ended with a bright, cute smile. Her face was lit up and she seemed happier than ever.  
"So, uh…" Rainbow rubbed her head with her hoof, trying to calm herself. "Anything interesting happen lately?"  
Pinkie took a moment to think. "Nothing particular… except for yesterday, we hadn't sold all of our apple strudels, some Mr. and let me keep the rest, because they'd been out a few days and they were getting old, and you can't sell old food to costumers, so I took the strudels in my room and ate all eight of them, but then I got a major tummy ache and couldn't get to sleep. I should've saved you some, Dashie."  
Rainbow Dash awkwardly smiled. "That's okay. I didn't need it anyway."  
Pinkie Pie put both hooves on the table and stretched over Dash.  
"Ooh! I like the way you did your tail! Turn around and let me get a better look!" Pinkie Pie waved her hoof in a circular motion, signaling the pegasus to turn around.  
Rainbow Dash blushed. She couldn't say, "no" and not have an excuse for why not. Bullets fell from her forehead in the stress of the situation. Shyly and slowly, she turned around. Pinkie took a couple seconds to examine her new tail style.  
"Wow, Dashie! That looks great on you!" she chimed.  
Rainbow Dash let out a nervous laugh. "You really think so?"  
Pinkie nodded. Her blue eyes lit up and twinkled in the light. Rainbow wanted to tell her so bad, but then she'd risk having her precious photos taken away for the rest of her life. She wanted to find out what Applejack did to her. Obviously at this point, she knew she'd gotten a better deal.  
"Pinkie, Is everything okay?"  
Pinkie cocked her head in confusion. "I'm okay? You're the one acting funny! Why don't you take a seat and tell Pinkie what's bothering you."  
Rainbow knew she couldn't tell anypony, but she also knew pinkie could keep a secret. They'd both been through Appljack, and she thought having somepony to talk to about it would be good, and Applejack didn't have to know a thing about their little talk.  
"Pinkie," she started, "Has anything weird happened lately, with you, know…" Rainbow took a moment to look around and make sure nopony was around. "Applejack."  
Pinkie's blue eyes widened. She hadn't a clue Rainbow Dash knew anything about it, but she didn't want to tell anypony for Gummy's sake.  
"Ummm…No…" She lied.  
"Pinkie!" The cyan pegasus snapped. "I know you're lying! The same thing happened to me, okay? Just don't tell anypony. Especially not Applejack!"  
Pinkie rubbed her hoof against the floor. "What'd she do to you?" she asked in a surprisingly shy voice.  
"You first.. Mines really bad."  
"Well," she said in a surprisingly quite voice. "She tied me down and licked my…area."  
Rainbow Dash face-hoofed. "That's all?"  
Pinkie nodded with crimson cheeks. "So… what'd she do to you?"  
Rainbow Dash sighed. "Let's go in another room and I'll show you."  
Pinkie lead Dash into her room on the second floor. Once she closed the door, Dash turned to Pinkie.  
"Okay, Pinkie. What I'm about to show you isn't pretty, but it's pretty self-explanatory about what happened last night."  
Rainbow Dash used her teeth to untie the tie in her tail. All of her tail slipped down. She turned around and lifted her tail to reveal all the scars. Pinkie just stared, speechless. Her hoof went immediately to her mouth in shock. Her whole plot was blushing pink and red.  
"She…whipped you?" Pinkie asked, struggling to get the words off her lips.  
Rainbow Dash nodded. "Sadly, yes. I don't like to talk or think about it, but it's very important Applejack doesn't find out about this."  
Pinkie nodded her head in agreement. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye." Pinkie raised her left hoof to her eye.  
Rainbow Dash mimicked the words and actions. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye."


	4. Double Dose

"Applejack?" Rarity question. "What in Celestia's name are you doing here? You're surely not here for a dress, are you?"  
"I sure ain't. Listen, Rare. I got another family reunion comin' up shortly, and ah had made some banners to hang up in the barn. I was hopin' you could come by this evening and see if they go good with the barn. I know you're good at patterns 'n stuff like that."  
"This evening? Well I do have quite a busy schedule…" Rarity thought for a moment. "I suppose nine would be okay, I mean, if that's not too late for you."  
"Sounds perfect. I'll go set up my barn for tonight." Applejack left the boutique in an oddly gallant trot.  
Ten minutes passed since Applejack left the boutique, and another one of the tomboys of the town came trotting in.  
"Rarity!" Rainbow called as she entered the Carousel Boutique.  
The white unicorn appeared within seconds. Her elegant violet mane and tail bounced as she moved.  
"Oh, Rainbow Dash, I love what you've done with your tail. You've finally taken some consideration about your appearance."  
"Thanks, but uh…. Has anything interesting happened with Applejack lately?"  
Rainbow had remembered what Applejack had shown her the previous night. Her pictures, Pinkie's baby gator, Gummy, and one of Rarity's most prized possessions: The first dress she ever made.  
"What do you mean? Me and Applejack have gotten along perfectly. I even have an appointment with her this evening. Why would you ask?"  
That's when it hit Dash. Rarity had gone through anything yet. She was tonight's victim. But there's a pattern. Rainbow Dash knew of everypony previous to her, and the pony who'd be next. Maybe Pinkie hadn't found out because she was the first. Pinkie was first, Rainbow Dash had been second, and now Rarity was going to be the third. If she was only going for her best friends, then Twilight Sparkle and Fluttershy would be soon. Rainbow thought she'd only be doing her best friends, simply because she knew them well enough to make them keep their mouths shut. If that's the case, maybe they could find out who's next.  
"Umm… I just heard that you and AJ were having some conflicts. Pesky rumors, you know?"  
"Oh, well. Thank you for your consideration. I must ask, though, what inspired you to do your tail like that. I'm very impressed you're finally given in to your inner mare."  
Rainbow's eyes widened. She hadn't given in to her "inner mare". She didn't even know if she had one. Not knowing how to respond, she simply nodded and said, "I guess I have."  
"I'm so proud of you, Rainbow. Now maybe we can try getting you in a dress one of these days."  
Rainbow Dash forced herself to laugh at the joke (or at least she hoped it was a joke). She decided it's be best to leave, before she revealed anything or Rarity tried to style her mane or dye her coat. She didn't want to be in public any longer than she had to, anyway.  
"Well, I uh… I have to go. Bye, Rare."  
"Bye, Rainbow! I'll see you later!"  
. Rainbow Dash soared up into the air and headed for her house the moment she stepped out of the round, white building. Rainbow Dash left the boutique with thoughts of Rarity's night, and what it might be like. She felt bad for the poor unicorn, but she couldn't warn her ahead of time. She'd refuse to show up, and when she couldn't think of a valid excuse why, Applejack would know she warned, and she'd have all of her precious photos put to flames, which was a risk she couldn't take. Those pictures had more value to her than her own wings. She felt greedy, though. She'd let a few of her own friends get raped just so she could hang on to her precious memories. But then again, she wouldn't expect her friends to sacrifice their precious items to help her. She was the element of loyalty, but she surely wasn't acting like it. And the thought of Fluttershy getting raped… Poor girl!  
"Get a hold of yourself, Rainbow Dash!" the cyan mare told herself.  
Flying made her feel free, but she had to go fast. The rapid winds made her rainbow tail go straight, revealing her plot. If any other pegasi were to fly around her, they'd have a clear look at her scars, which she knew she couldn't let happen. Fortunately, she arrived home safely, and nopony saw her. She slowly opened her front door and stepped inside. Her house was big and white on the inside. Her walls were decorated with Wonderbolt posters and pictures. She had only entered her living room. She walked inside and plopped herself on her soft couch. The moment she sat down, she squealed, as her body reminded her of her scared behind. It stung badly, but she tried her best to ignore it and relax. After only a minute, the pain on her backside had sharpened, and she was forced to sit in a more comfortable position. Something was bugging her, though. She knew she was scared up, but had never really seen how bad it actually was. She was also afraid to see what it was like. The pain had been bad enough to make a full grown man cry like a baby.  
The cyan pegasus decided it was time to see the result. She had to stoop hiding from it. Besides, it may not have looked as bad as she thought. She stepped off her couch and trotted upstairs to her room. On the inside, her room was pretty well sized and had posters (mostly of the Wonderbolts) covering the walls. In the center was a big, fluffy bed. On the far right of the room, there was a dresser, and placed right next to it was a long, rectangular mirror. Dash gulped and prepared herself for the gruesome image she knew lied ahead. She closed her eyes, turned around and lifted her tail. Slowly, she opened one eye. Her mouth instantly hung opened. Not only was it bad, but it was worse than she'd expected. It was covered in red marks, and where it wasn't red, it was blushing a hot pink. There was a large, black mark with a swirly symbol in it. Rainbow Dash's emotions started to get the best of her.  
"I didn't ask for any of this." As strong of a mare she was, tears invaded her eyes and ran down her cheeks. "What did I ever do to deserve this?"

After the pink mare was dismissed from work that day, she went straight up to her room. She hadn't realized until then what really happen. She sat in the middle of her floor and her pink curls went flat.  
"I was saving it for somepony special." A tear ran down her cheek. "I thought I could trust her… I just was waiting for that special stallion to be the first to give me such pleasures…" Her eyes watered and her heart grew cold and angry towards the mare.

"I thought I could trust her…" The rainbow-mane pony cried to herself. "But she fooled me." Just like Pinkie Pie, her heart filled with cold, dark hatred.

"There's just nopony you can trust anymore."


	5. A Pain in the Ass

The white unicorn blinked over and over, trying to regain her vision. The area she was in was completely dark, and she couldn't see a thing. The area around her was uncomfortable and made her itch. It felt as if a thousand dull needles were poking at her. She tried to call for help, but her cries were muffled from the ball gag tightly placed in her mouth. Her soul went into panic the moment she realized she was a hostage. She laid there hopelessly, until her kidnapper was revealed.  
All Rarity had remembered was earlier that evening she went to Applejack's barn to judge some banners she'd made. All she remembered after that was falling to the ground, blacking out, and then waking up where she was, tied up and uncomfortable. Her heart started to beat faster as all the thoughts of all the horrid things that could happen to her. She could be raped, killed, tortured, beaten… or raped, then tortured, then beaten, then killed.  
_Calm yourself, Rarity. _Thy unicorn thought to herself. _It will be only a matter of time, and I'm sure you'll be set free. I mean, when was the last time you heard of a murder around here? _  
Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a creaking door and entering hoof-steps. Her blue eyes darted toward the barn door behind her. All she could make out was the silhouette of a pony behind a bright lantern. Her pulse started to race from the fear of her nearby future. Her heart skipped a beat with every hoof-step the mysterious mare took closer to her. The kidnapped would remain anonymous until the lantern carried by her was set in front of Rarity. Rarity gasped at the bright green eyes staring down at her, and the familiar smile on the freckled face of the mare.  
"Ahhhthlelahk!" the sophisticated unicorn screamed from behind the ball gag.  
"Don't getch yaself all panicked! Ah ain't gonna hurt ya! Now, listen 'ere. I'm gonna untie your ball gag, but you gotta promise not to scream."  
Rarity nodded. She put her trust in her friend, but was still scared and confused. Slowly, the cowgirl untied the ball gag, allowing her friend to speak.  
"Applejack! Why in the name of Celestia have you kidnapped me? What do you plan on doing with me?" the sophistication in her voice slipped out and her tone turned very dull and plain and was replaced by high-pitched whimpers.  
"Stahp ya worryin'! I ain't gonna hurt you. Just relax and take a deep breath."  
The white unicorn frantically obeyed, only her breathing was quick and short, not long like Applejack planned.  
"Now listen, you ain't gonna tell nopony about tonight! If ya do, well…" The orange pony dug in the hay and pulled out a spiffy dress made of red velvet cloth and gold beads. Rarity's eyes widened. "I'll have to put your precious dress to flames. We wouldn't want that would we?"  
Rarity shook her head and calmed down. "Applejack, as your loyal friend I promise not to speak of tonight beyond this barn."  
Applejack smiled in a twisted sort of way. Her eyes gazed upon that night's prize. She licked her lips, examining the juicy pony.  
"Good girl! Now, don't freak out."  
Just as she did to Rainbow Dash the previous night, she arched Rarity's back, and tied her legs and her back together with a piece of rope, making the extreme arch permanent as long as she didn't untie her.  
Out of Rarity's sight, Applejack ruffled through the hay for the thing she'd hid there just for tonight. Out of the golden-colored straw, she pulled out a big, black strap-on. She placed the thick, rubber simulator in place of her mare-hood and and tied the straps together in the back. Rarity wouldn't know what was coming. She got behind the arched pony, put her hooves on the top of her plot and stood on her hind legs.  
"Ya ready Rare?"  
"Ready for wh-"  
Without warning, Applejack inserted the stiff, 9 inch imposter into the pony's tight plot-hole, interring it deep. She screamed out from the unexpected pain. The unicorn's tight plot-hole tore from the thickness and length of the empiric stallion-hood. She cried out from the pain and a salty water droplet fell from her eyes and decreased down her white cheek. Her breathing intensified and her she cried out several times. Applejack hammered the dick in and out, over and over again. Her actual genitals tightened from pure arousement. She drove the hard, rubber cock in and out, faster and faster every second. The white unicorn yelped with every thrust. He heart almost exploded out of her chest. At that moment, Applejack had never longed more to be a stallion, and actual feel the tight, hot hole around her dick. She continued to shove the piece of rubber in and out.  
"Please, just stop! This hurts! Oh, in the name of Celestia, stop!"  
Applejack plunged the toy in deeper and harder. The inside of the unicorn's asshole was chafed by the rubber stimulant. Her eyes watered even further. The inner pain was worse, and she absolutely hated it.  
"Hang in there, Rare. Only a few more minutes to go!"  
"It better be!" The pissed off unicorn muttered.  
The orange pony's flank humped the back of the white unicorn. Their hearts both raced at an almost equal pace. Applejack could almost feel the divine pleasure through the imitator. She smiled as she hallucinated to feel the dick actually being hers. Her eyes lit up as her flanks humped faster and faster. The white unicorn laid there and waited for the nightmare to be over. The land pony humped more, until her legs grew tired and she couldn't take it any longer. She slid the stiff piece of rubber out of the mare's anhydrous asshole, and got back on all fours. She panted from lassitude.  
"We're done here!"  
Applejack untied her friend. Rarity dizzily got back to her hooves, stumbling all over invisible rope.  
"So… Nopony will ever know about this, Ahm I clear?"  
Rarity nodded, fixing her crossed eyes and her awkward stumbling. She unlike everypony else, ran straight out of the barn when she got a grip of herself. Her hooves clanked as she galloped right out of the barn. She leaned against the barn, still confused and flabbergasted.  
"Wh-What just happened?"


	6. Two-of-a-Kind

Rarity stuffed her head into her soft, hoof-made pillow. She looked as if she'd been hit by a train. Her purple well-styled mane stuck up in all directions, and her eyes were highlighted with dark circles. She turned her head and gazed at her digital alarm clock.  
"Five AM?" she question.  
The unicorn rubbed her face with her hooves. She'd been raped by Applejack no more than three hours back, and she couldn't sleep, and was awfully anxious. She still barely understood what had happened. It felt like a stallion-hood… But she was a mare. She knew by now Applejack must've used some kind of strap on. But why? Why anal? How could that please her? Why her? There were tons of ponies in Ponyville. Why did she have to choose her? Why didn't she chose Twilight, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, or-  
"Rainbow Dash!"  
_Anything interesting happened with Applejack lately?_  
"Just earlier today, Rainbow asked if I had an experience with Applejack. She must have been a hostage, as well. That probably has some connection with her odd tale due! I should have known she wouldn't have tried being a lady for one day! Who else could have gone through it, though? Fluttershy? Twilight? Pinkie Pie? Oh, the thought or Fluttershy going through something like that… I must speak with Rainbow Dash tomorrow!"  
With all the excitement of the future, Rarity grew less stressed and more ambitious with revenge. She laid on her poofy, soft bed and quickly drifted into sleep. The white mare was ready for a new day, and she knew it in her heart. Applejack would definitely pay for what she did.

"Rainbow!" The white unicorn yelled from below. "Wake up, Darling! We need to talk!"  
The sleepy pegasus looked down from the cloud with weary eyes and a messy mane. "What is it Rarity?" She snapped into realization, remembering yesterday that the unicorn was next to be Applejack's sex slave. She knew exactly what she needed. Her face turned a bright crimson, and her heart jolted and filled her with sudden exhilaration.  
"It's about Applejack. There was a certain… event that took place last night during my appointment. I have a feeling you have some connection with it, and I'd like to discuss it with you, if you don't mind."  
The cyan pony nervously flew off her cloud and landed in front of her friend. Her heart began to beat more fast-paced. She didn't like discussing what had happened to her, and she didn't want to hear about what happened to Rarity. The thought might be scaring or horrifying to think about. Hopefully, though, what she went through wasn't that bad as her experience.  
"Before you say anything, I have suspicion to believe your new tale-due has some connection to Applejack. Is that so?"  
Rainbow Dash rubbed her left leg with her hoof. Her eyes gazed downward as she answer with honesty, "Yeah…"  
"So, you too were held hostage to Applejack?"  
Rainbow looked back up, giving Rarity her full attention. "Yeah, but I don't want to show you it or anything."  
Rainbow was very conscious about her scars, and she only chose to show Pinkie Pie because she was her closest friend other than Fluttershy. Rarity on the other hoof was her friend, but not nearly a close of a friend as Pinkie.  
"Can you at least tell me what she did to you?"  
Rainbow's cheeks lit up from the unicorn's question. It wasn't something she liked to discuss, but she knew she'd have to eventually, and especially if she wanted an answer from Rarity.  
"Well, she uh… she whipped me…." Her voice shrunk down to a whisper, as if she were imitating Fluttershy.  
"I didn't quite catch that. You have to speak up, Dear."  
"She…whipped me…" She said, only raising her voice a bit.  
"She…Hit you?"  
Rainbow Dash spoke in a louder, aggravated tone. "Whipped! W-H-I-P-P-E-D!" Her face reddened further due to embarrassment.  
Rarity gaped and covered her mouth with her hoof. Her eyes trembled. "Oh, uh, well, I'm awfully sorry."  
"So…What happened to you?"  
The white pony turned redder than Rainbow had, she gulped and admitted it, knowing it wouldn't be fair to have her reveal something embarrassing, and not tell her what happened in return. "Well, I was tied down, and well… This is rather hard to admit, but she inserted a…strap-on inside of me." The words were hard to get off her tongue. It was hard to admit it to herself, but even harder to her friends. "And it, uh… wasn't in my mare-hood."  
Rainbow gaped a little. She tried hard to shoo away the image of Applejack fucking Rarity in the ass with a strap-on. She knew that would be implanted in her mind until the day she died.  
"So, uh… Do you know anypony else that's already gone?"  
Rarity shook her head. "Why, do you?"  
"Yeah, Pinkie Pie. She's aiming to get all of her best friends I bet. She invites them over, and then ties 'em up and rapes them. We need to find out who's next. It'll be either Twilight or Fluttershy."  
"Well, that's easy. We just have to ask them both if they have plans for tonight. Whoever says they have a rendez-vous with Applejack, will be next."  
"That's what I was thinking. Okay, I'll get to Fluttershy's, and you ask Twilight."  
With a hoofbump in agreement, they split. Rarity galloped off into the opposite direction as Dash. She gallop right into the center of town and made her way to the library, the home of Twilight. She knocked loudly on her wooden door.  
"Just a minute!" a female voice called from the inside.  
The lavender mare opened her door.  
"Oh, hey Rarity. What's up?"  
The unicorn spoke in a calm voice, trying to act as if nothing was up. "I don't mean to be a bother, but I was just wondering if you were free this evening."  
"Oh, sorry, Rare, but Applejack just invited me to help her with something in the barn this evening. She didn't say what, but she did say it was important, and she thinks my magic could be useful. Sorry."  
Rarity wanted to say something, anything, but she knew Applejack would find out if Twilight didn't show up that evening. She'd have to suffer with whatever she was put through. The rest of them did, so why should she get to miss out?  
"Oh, really? I guess I'll be going, then. Have a nice evening, Dear!" The white mare backed up awkwardly, with an unconvincing smile slapped on her face. She turned, and quickly galloped off to meet up with Rainbow Dash.


	7. Body vs Heart

"Twilight! Twilight! Wake up!" The orange mare shook the tied up unicorn, trying to awaken her. Unlike every other pony, she was a heavy sleeper, and hadn't wakened up since she first fell asleep. "Twilight!"  
The lavender unicorn awoke. "Uhhhhhhh…Affufahck…."  
"Listen 'ere, Twilight. I'm gonna undo your ball gag, and you'd better not scream."  
The land pony undid the ball gag in the back. The little unicorn took in several deep breaths. Her heart pounded and she shook madly. Slimy saliva slithered down her cheek and covered the hay beneath her.  
"Applejack? Wh-what do you want? Why'd you tie me down?"  
"Ah ain't gonna hurt ya."  
Applejack felt as though she was reliving the same scene over and over again, only with a different friend. She'd always invite them to her barn, tie them up, threaten them to hush them up, and then gat down to business. It was a never-ending repetitive process, but it was all worth the stress for the sweet reward at the end of the night.  
Applejack untied the purple unicorn's legs, letting them spread wide open. Her marehood emerged from in between her legs. A trail of moist saliva ran down AJ's chin as she stared deeply into its squishy skin flaps, and its deep, miraculously tight hole she possessed.  
"Just don't tell anypony about anything that happens tonight."  
"Umm….okay…"  
Applejack was a bit shocked from her friend's willingness to keep quiet, but she still had to make the threat to be sure the word wouldn't get out.  
"And just to be sure ya don't," the orange pony scraped at the ground of hay and dug out a pretty good sized blue box. The orange pony opened the rectangular prism, revealing a navy blue book decorated with golden text that read, "Spells and Advanced Magic: Book Eight". Twilight gaped and put her violet hoof to her mouth. "Speak one word a' tonight, and Ah'll burn every page in da book."  
Twilight knew she must remain obedient. That beautifully crafted book was the first book she'd ever received from Princess Celestia, and where she'd learned the majority of her spells from the time she'd become a student. The book not only had sentimental value, but there was only thirty-eight copies of the book in all of Equestria.  
"Okay, Applejack, I won't say a word. But…What are you going to do with me?"  
The orange pony smiled. "Ah ain't gonna hurt ya, unless a' course, ya think dis hurts."  
Quickly, Applejack spread her legs and mounted Twilight. Their marehoods touched. The little bookworm stared at the cow-mare as her purple cheeks grew a hot pink. She knew exactly what was going on, and although she felt great pleasure from the sudden rubbing of AJ's clit against hers, she knew it wasn't right, and had little interest in Applejack for sex. She sit back and let it happen, though, knowing she had no choice, anyway.  
The land pony went up and down, making their clits scrape together. There marehoods tingled and laughed in pleasure. Twilight laid back and gave in to the great sensation. Her heart pounded against Applejack's as the orange mare slid up and down, making her clit tingle submerged in great pleasure. Applejack's pleasure grew more, as it was the only pleasure she'd received on her own body the whole week. Her fantasies unwound into reality, and she glided up and down faster and applied more pressure to her rubbing. Twilight let out a squeal. Applejack could feel the sweet orgasm approaching with every up and down movement. The rubbing dramatically intensified to a point where it almost hurt. Their marehoods scraped and chafed each other in the most perfect combination of sour pain and pleasure. Twilight's pulse rose and pulsated through Applejack's body, as Applejack's did to the pleased victim of rape. They both began to pant, although Twilight had put no effort into it. Finally, the two mares released their cum onto each other. The translucent sticky cum drip onto Twilight's marehood as Applejack got up and backed away from the exhausted mare. Her green eyes peered down, focused on the unicorn's wet, dripping marehood.


	8. Operation Fluttershy

"Others? Others, others, others…" The purple mare muttered to herself, pacing back and forth in her library. "Who are the others? One must be Rarity, by the way she asked if I had plans yesterday. Oh! Who else, though? Rainbow Dash. Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie? I'll have to ask them if they've had any odd occurrences with Applejack…"  
Twilight trotted out the front door gallantly, her mind filled with curiosity and anger. She couldn't bring herself to believe one of her closest friends had raped her. Yes, she enjoyed it, but it was still wrong and filled her with rage. She was saving herself for a special stallion, and all her dreams of that one moment dissolved her heart like acid. She also wondered if the others had been through the same thing as her, or something different. She trotted heading towards a remote path. She knew Rainbow Dash would still be sleeping (It was only 10:00 am), and Pinkie Pie would be working. She'd stop to see Fluttershy first.

Twilight knocked softly on the pegasus' wood door. A moment of silence went on, being sweetly broken by the answer. The shy pony opened the top half of her door and stood on two legs. She was very cute. She was the color of butter, and had soft, pink hair that caressed and highlighted her innocent face. Bright, teal eyes brightened her whole face up and could make anypony go, "Awe!".  
"Hey, Fluttershy! I don't mean to bother you, but I was just wondering, have you had any-" she paused for a moment to come up with an appropriate word. "Interesting encounters with Appplejack lately?"  
The shy pony thought for a moment. "I don't think so. Why?"  
"Oh, uh, nothing…" She backed up awkwardly, not knowing what to say afterwards.  
"Is there something bothering you, Twilight? You seem a bit...awkward…." The cute pony fully opened her door and began to walk towards her friend.  
"There's nothing wrong! Really! I have to go!"  
The violet unicorn ran off, trying to avoid going back to the awkward tension. She knew then, she'd ask Rainbow Dash, knowing she'd be up soon, but Pinkie was still on her shift for the day.

"Rainbow!" Twilight called up from below. She'd hoped she had some connection to the incidence from the previous night.  
The cyan pegasus stepped out of her cloud house, investigating the calls from her friend below her. She looked down at the unicorn. Her normally neatly-combed made was a bit messy, and her violet eyes told her she wasn't as fine as her forced smile implied. Rainbow already knew what this was about. Rarity had just yesterday told her Twilight had plans with Applejack that evening. Rainbow knew once again she'd have tell of her experience, which she didn't look forward to.  
"Uh, hey Twilight, what's up?" She asked as she finally landed on firm ground. She smiled as if nothing was wrong.  
"I was just wondering… Have you had any odd experiences with Applejack lately?"  
Rainbow Dash nodded. "She's gotten to everypony except Fluttershy… Well, she's gotten you, me, Pinkie Pie, and Rarity. We just assumed Fluttershy's next." The words slipped off her tongue so casually, as if they were talking about the weather.  
Twilight gasped in complete shock. "Wh-What'd she do to the rest?"  
Rainbow Dash blew off her question. "I was thinking last night, and we have to find some way to catch her in the act! Fluttershy's too delicate for rape!"  
That was something Twilight had to agree with. She thought for a moment, and realized she'd have to have everypony together to discuss what's happened.  
"Rainbow, can you get everypony except Fluttershy to meet up at the library around 5 'o clock?"  
The pegasus did a salute with a smile. "Sure thing, Twi!"

Five 'o clock rolled around, and already Rarity and Rainbow had shown up. Pinkie Pie had just gotten off work, and was sure to be there any minute. The lavender unicorn waited impatiently for the land pony to arrive, and Twilight didn't want to start the meeting without Pinkie.  
Finally, a knock came at Twilight's front door. Twilight rushed to the door and opened it. A pink land pony with a poofy, darker-pink mane and tale stood before Twilight. Her blue eyes shimmered against the sunset.  
"Come on in, Pinkie. We've been waiting for you."  
"Thanks Twilight," she yipped. "I'd still like to know what this whole thing is about."  
"It's about Applejack. We've all had experiences with her, and we need to discuss them and catch her. Her crimes can't go unpunished."  
Pinkie was both shocked and angry. She'd only told Dash, and now everypony had found out.  
"Dashie! You promised you wouldn't tell!" Pinkie snapped.  
Rainbow blushed. "I didn't tell anypony what happened to you, I just told them you had a connection. This is a really important situation, and you can't just hide important information. Sorry, Pinks."  
The pink pony silently made herself comfortable next to Rarity, still being a bit upset with Rainbow.  
"Now," the librarian began. "We've all had our experiences with Applejack. We all know she gets us late at night. We all know Fluttershy's next. All we need now is a plan to catch her in the act."  
The quartet of ponies thought for a minute. Nopony spoke as silence invaded the atmosphere.  
"Oh! Oh! I know!" the party pony blurted out. "Rainbow can watch from above, and after Applejack leaves, Rarity and I can sneak in and hide. When Applejack comes back in, we can jump out, and you'll come in with the police."  
Twilight thought about it for a moment. "I like where you're going, but I think we can tweak it a bit…. Rainbow Dash will check for when Applejack leaves that night, discreetly, we'll snap a quick photo for evidence, and then appear. Applejack will be so shocked! I can't wait to see the look on her face!"  
Rainbow leaped up and remained hovering a few feet above the ground. "Or, we could give her a taste of her own medicine!"  
The remainder of ponies in the room looked at her with widened eyes and shocked expressions. She then realized her mistake and quickly covered it up. "I don't mean _rape_ her, I mean take our own vengeance. We don't have to plot anything out yet, but it's just a suggestion."  
The cyan pegasus winked at Pinkie, who passed the wink to rarity, who the winked at Twilight. They had everything planned, and they knew that by sunrise the next day, Applejack would be put in her place.

Rainbow perched herself on the edge of a window and peered into the barn, trying her best not to be seen. She was placed fairly high up, so there shouldn't have been a problem. Watching Fluttershy be forcefully tied up against her will and left in the barn alone in the dark was sickening to watch for Rainbow Dash. The poor little mare! She was trying to help Applejack with a sick piglet, and then WHAM! Applejack pounced on her and tied her down. The butter-colored pegasus was crying and shaking before it was all over. Rainbow Dash could feel tears swelling up in her eyes from the sight of it and the thought of what would happen to the poor mare if they weren't here.  
She watched as the barn doors opened and Applejack trotted out gaily. Rainbow filled with anger and resisted the urge to beat the hell out of her the best she could. She looked down at her three friends and whistled, signaling the coast was clear. Rarity climbed out of a bush and peered through the barn window. There she held up an old-fashioned Polaroid came and took a few shots of the mare in bondage, hoping it would be enough evidence for the police to get AJ in major trouble. Rainbow, Pinkie Pie, and Twilight all entered the barn as quietly as they could. Their hooves' clanking was silenced by the hay beneath them. The sun was almost completely set, and the room was only illuminated very dimly.  
"Fluttershy!" they whispered as quietly as they could.  
In the distant corner on the other side of the barn, they could hear some muffled high-pitched squeals, which they made out as Fluttershy.  
"Fluttershy? We're coming! Don't worry!"  
The four ponies galloped towards the muffled whines. The sound increased as they got closer and closer to the back of the barn.  
"She's on the left side!" Rainbow announced. "That's where I saw her!"  
"That's where I saw her, as well!" Rarity agreed.  
They all four curved to the left side, and right before them was the source of the noise. Poor little Flyttershy! Bundled up in ropes, and impaired from movement. Poor little thing.  
"Don't worry!" Twilight ensured. "We'll get you out of here!"  
The unicorn's horn lit up and the same illuminating light caressed the rope around Fluttershy's front legs. The rope began to wiggle and dance in mid air.  
From behind came a deep, but feminine voice. "What do ya'll think you're doin'?"  
All in a row, they froze. Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow dash, Pinkie Pie, and Rarity. Even the hyper, party pony was affected by the sweep of paralysis.  
"Did ya'll think you were gonna just let 'er go? Did ya'll come to get your vengeance or somedin'?"  
At this point, not even Rainbow Dash was bold enough to speak up.  
"Well, go 'head!"  
Everypony's (except Aj's) eyes widened. They all remained perfectly still.  
"What are ya'll waitin' for. Go 'head and get your vengeance on me. I deserve it."  
This time the bold pegasus spoke up with an angry flash. "Oh, yeah? If you're so fuckin' sorry, why are you going after Fluttershy?!"  
The orange pony shook her head. "O, Rainbow, Ah didn't know you had such a vocabulary!"  
Rainbow Dash had had it with Applejack. She pounced on her, raised her hoof, and slapped her right in the face, leaving a long, red mark.  
"Quick! Get Fluttershy out of here!"  
Pinkie, Twilight, and Rarity all helped untie the cute pegasus and let her out of the barn. Rainbow had continued to beat AJ about the face.  
"How do you like it, huh? Not so fun, is it?" she screamed in an angry, violent tone.  
At this point, Applejack's face was scared with four red marks and six blue bruises. Rarity helped by beginning to tear at her mane. Twilight stomped her foot into AJ's stomach over and over again. Pinkie simply watched from a distance. She wasn't as angry as the others. The orange pony didn't fight or struggle, she just took the pain. Her face was beginning to swell and tears streamed down her face.  
That was when the barn door opened. There were two full grown stallions. One was a brown unicorn with a short-cut black mane, and the other was a light-orange land pony with a long, messy brown mane and tail. They were both in full police attire. Dark blue and black hats with a golden-colored badge pinned to them and a blue button-up vest.  
One cleared his throat. "What's going on in here?"  
Rarity, Twilight, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie all stared at the stallions. The two unicorns and the pegasus backed away from AJ's mangled body.  
"Can any of you explain the meaning of this?"  
All of them became speech impaired. They stumbled over words to say, and a jumble a mixture of sounds tried to come out. Finally Rainbow got a hold of herself.  
"You know what? This isn't fair! She raped three of my closest friends, was going to rape another, and tied me down and whipped the hell out of me!" The blue mare snarled.  
"Do you have any evidence?" one police questioned.  
"Yeah, is this enough evidence?" She turned around and lifted her tail, revealing the still-visible, but faded scars.  
"Yes, but do you have any evidence _she_ did it?"  
The pegasus swallowed and blushed. "N-No, sir, but-"  
"That's enough!" his partner silenced them. "You're all under arrest for battery!"  
The four ponies gaped. Pinkie hadn't laid one hoof on AJ, but she was still under arrest.  
"Put your hooves over your head!"  
The four ponies reluctantly obeyed. They all knew what they'd down was wrong, but they also knew what Applejack had done was just as bad. Twilight, Rainbow, Pinkie, and Rarity were all put in cuffs and sent out.  
"We'll send you an ambulance, Miss."  
Applejack did nothing but nod in response. The moment the officers left, in came Fluttershy. She gasped when she mangled mare.  
"Oh, you poor thing! What did those monsters do to you?"  
Applejack spit out a tooth from her bleeding mouth. "Ah'm okay! Don't worry!"  
Fluttershy immediately ran to aid Applejack. She laid down next to her so they were face-to-face.  
"It'll be okay, my angle." Fluttershy leaned in, tilted Aj's jaw up, and tenderly kissed her on the lips. "You'll get and ambulance soon, and everything will be all right. I promise." Fluttershy's cute, innocent voice comforted the mangy mare. "I love you, Applejack."  
"Ah love ya, too, Flutts."  
Once again, their lips locked. Their tongues twirled in each other's mouths in a deep, vibrant sensation.


End file.
